welcome_to_sunny_baroviafandomcom-20200214-history
Kriswyn Withiniel
Appearance Kriswyn stands just over seven feet tall, her semi muscular form towering over most humanoids. She wears a set of leather hide armor on her chest, with a deer pelt as a cloak. She usually travels barefoot, with leather ankle wraps, unless she needs to be wearing boots due to adverse conditions. Biography Born to a Firbolg tribe on the 3rd of Kythorn, 1392 DR, under a strange astrological event. Abandoned by her tribe, she was found by a pair of Elven farmers near Myth Drannor, and taken in as an infant. Before she turned a year old, her family moved to Shadowdale. The young child took to the forests, coasts, and farmlands, often wandering about all day looking for animals and plants to speak to. The farmers considered her to have a knack for plants life, and soon she was inducted into the Circle of the Ashen Moon, a druid circle based near Shadowdale. While often heading back to Cormanthor to see her family, she spent most of her time among the people of the Dales, assisting farmers with small scale crops raising. However, the young druid found herself a part of an adventuring party, working her hardest with a group of elves, humans, and halflings to bring peace to the small hamlets in the area. Following the 'peaceful' seizure of Featherdale, many local practices were cracked down upon by Sembian authorities, working under the Netherese Empire. Kriswyn found some of her own friends and comrades under scrutiny by Sembian authorities, including her lover, Ysilda, a Halfling Sorceress who took to the young Firbolg. The group named themselves the Red Briars, and they worked to undermine the Netherese and Sembian authorities as best they could. Ysilda, an educated ex-Noble, wrote a manifesto for the party, advocating for new political principles to guide their revolutionary movement forward. Following principals of equality, democracy, and justice for the downtrodden, the group spent equal time helping the locals and sabotaging the efforts of the occupiers. Unfortunately, the group ran afoul of the authorities, and the Firbolg and her halfling companion found themselves cut off from the group following a betrayal. After helplessly watching her lover fall to the executioner's axe, the rescue party almost arrived too late to save the young Firbolg. Revennir the Mountain, the paladin of her party, broke the magic-suppressing bonds around Kriswyn. She altered her shape into that of an angry bear, and she batted the head from the executioner's shoulders. The firbolg managed to escape, but not before taking the hood of the one who murdered her lover. She also recovered the unicorn horn brooch from her love, one she fashioned for her herself. After a few hard months underground, she located the traitor: A lieutenant under a Netherese mage-general Corralax, who forsook his mortal form to become a lich. Tracking the traitor down, she found him at a formal ball. The druid crashed through the window in the form of a sparrow, before shifting her form into a maned lioness, the momentum allowing her to fall against the Lieutenant. Unfortunately, General Corallax was present, and the lich and his Vishtani guests quickly cast a spell to cast the druid into the Abyss. However, the nature of her auspicious birth changed the outcome of the spell, and she found herself pulled from the mists into Barovia... Story So Far.. Kriswyn emerged from the mists, enraged but also very confused. She found a man attempting to drown a Vishtani child. She quietly rescued the child and drowned the man for his attempted atrocity.Category:PCs Category:Female Category:Curse of strahd Category:Characters